Vergeltung
by nessi 98
Summary: capitulo 2: Por fin mis más profundos deseos se estaban cumpliendo, el volver a sentir su frio cuerpo cerca mío eso helados besos y caricias que tanto me enloquecen yaoi grayxnatsu
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aqui trate de hacer un intento de yaoi, por peticion de mi hermana

waaaaaa has un finc yaoi por que solo hay 3 quiero mas buaaaa, buaaaa y aqui estoy tratando de hacer uno

los personajes no me pertenencen son de propiedad de hiro mashima

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}/

Era un dia aburrido en fairy tail, no habia trabajos interesantes y si lo habia eran de clase s, natsu se encontraba acostado en una de las mesas boca arriba

-hooo, estoy tan aburrido, happy piensa en algo divertido

-mmm..., no se me ocurre nada natsu

-piensa en algo rapido o morire, MORIRE entiendes happy- esto lo decia mientra agitaba las manos en el aire

-ya se y si tomamos una mision clase s

-¿tu crees?- natsu se ponia de pie por la grandiosa idea

-si natsu, recuerda que la ultimas vez fue divertido

-tienes razon, vamos, happy tu quedate aqui abajo para hacer guardia, si alguien sube vuelas a hasta donde estoy yo y salimos corriendo

Happy se quedo al pie de la escalera para hacer guardia

POV'S NATSU

Subi cuidadosamente al segundo piso como un ninja yeah, llegue a la pizzarra donde se encontraban las misiones clase s, la observe con mucho cuidado, para escoguer la mas divertida, supongo que solo iriamos happy y yo por que si alguien mas se entera. Alguien como ERZA, no quiero ni pensar en eso. Cuando hiba a tomar una mision, una mano me detuvo

-natsu ¿que crees que haces? ¿he?- me tranquilice cuando oi que era la voz de gray y no de erza

me volte para verlo

-pues estoy muy aburrido

- ¿y eso que? sabes que esta prohibido tomar una mision s a menos que seas un mago de rango s, ¿tu lo eres? no lo creo

me enfurecio mucho esto, hiba empezar a gritarle a gray, pero no me dejo, me volteo para que yo le diera la espalda, acorralandome contra la pared

-ey gray ¿que haces?

y lo que hiso acontinuacion me sorprendio mucho, empezo a besar mi cuello queria separarlo pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, sus labios frios en su cuello era una experiencia grandiosa

-gray ¿que demonios te pasa?

- trataste de tomar una mision s, debes ser castigado por eso y yo personalmente me encargare de ese castigo, esto hizo que mi cuerpo temblara de pies a cabeza

volvio a empezar a besar mi cuello con lujuria, con sus heladas manos acariciaba todo mi torso, cada caricia me llevaba al cielo, luego desendio su mano hasta mi entrepierna

-vaya natsu, ya estas muy despierto- mi hombria ya estaba muy erecta

Gray metio su mano dentro de mi pantalon y empezo a masturbarme, era delicioso, mis piernas temblaban del placer que gray me brindaba, no podira mantenerme de pie por mas tiempo. Sentia la ya creciente hombria de gray en mis nalgas, este empezo a aumentar la velocidad del movimiento

-gray, me vooooy a veniiiir, haaaaa, graaaaay

Y no pude contenerme mas me vine, ensuciando toda la mano de gray, el la saco de mi pantalon, mirando la viscosa sustancia de sus manos y se la llevo a su boca, cuando hizo esto mis mejillas se ensendieron como nunca

-pero gray...

-natsu tienes un sabor delicioso, jajaja, tu semen esta mas caliente que el de un hombre normal

-callate ya...

me interrumpio plantandome un apasionado beso

FIN POV'S NATSU

-la proxima vez, que intentes tomar una mision s, el castigo sera mucho peor, MUCHO PEOR

gray le susurro esto sensualmente al odio de natsu, el cuerpo de natsu se estremecio al sentir el aliento de gray en su oreja, despues de esto le dio la espalda y se fue degando a un natsu totalmente sonrojado y en completo shock, su cuerpo temblaba de solo imaginar que era lo siguiente que haria gray, si volvia a intentar tomar una mision s, eso es algo que tendria que aberiguar, natsu sonrio ante esa idea

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

waaaaaaa, aqui este pequeño fragmento de yaoi, wooooooaaaaa, woaaaaaaaaa, wooooooooaa,soy una pervertida jojojo diganme ¿que opinan? ¿les gusto? ¿estoy loca?

dejen reviws por fis


	2. feliz cumpleaños andrea

Bueno pues varias chicas me han pedido una continuación de este pequeño one shot, porque era un one shot no tenía pensado continuarlo, pero por q ustedes lo han pedido, por q sus plegarias han sido escuchadas chicas, are un capitulo mas, también lo hago por q mi hermana en yaoisista y hoy es su cumpleaños y como no tengo pensado gastar dinero en ella que se conforme con yaoi y también lo hago por q me gusta q mis lectores sean felices

Ahora unas palabras para mi hermana por su cumpleaños, que se hace llamar shirubatoushiro

En mis sueños más profundos, veo ese pueblo Silent hill

Prometiste llevarme ahí otra vez algún día

Pero nunca lo hiciste…

Bueno tu… apesta Andrea

Apestas y te odio

Me robe tu tarjeta si la quieres de vuelta juega RE4

Bueno como sea tratare de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo haber como me sale espero que les guste

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de propiedad de hiro mashima

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

Natsu se encontraba sentado en una mesa en el gremio, se encontraba bastante pensativo, de por qué gray había actuado de esa forma y que es lo que sentía el hacia gray acaso solo es lujuria, bueno no importaba lo que pensaba en ese momento quería repetir la experiencia. En ese momento gray entro al gremio, buscando algún trabajo en la pizarra la miro detenidamente por un rato, después fue hacia el segundo pisa, natsu lo siguió creyendo que era la oportunidad para revivir la experiencia, subió lentamente buscando a gray con la mirada, pero no lo vio, camino hasta un pasillo oscuro que llevaba a las habitaciones para cuando un mago se sintiera cansado después de su viaje. Natsu camino lentamente en busca de gray

-¿Qué buscas natsu?- gray le hablo desde la espalda ocasionando que natsu saltara de los nervios

-¿yo?- natsu se auto señalo

-si o vez a alguien más aquí

-no pero creí…- gray interrumpio a natsu callándolo con un suave beso}

Por fin se cumplieron los deseos de natsu lo que mas anhelaba por el momento se había cumplido

POV'S NATSU

Por fin mis más profundos deseos se estaban cumpliendo, el volver a sentir su frio cuerpo cerca mío eso helados besos y caricias que tanto me enloquecen, gray me empujo hasta la pared acorralándome, con sus manos recorría cada rincón de mi cuerpo, pero esta vez yo no estaba dispuesto a ceder, ahora quería ser yo el que llevara el control, voy a derretirlo con mi calor. Ahora era yo el que acorralaba a gray, ahora era yo el recorría su cuerpo con mis manos, ahora era yo el que dominaba, empecé a frotar mi intimidad con su cuerpo

-oooh natsu…- el oírlo suspirar mi nombre me enloquecía

Deje de besarlo en los labios para besar su cuello, sin dejar de besarlo lo empuje hacia una habitación, de una patada cerré la puerta detrás de mí, empuje a gray a la cama, de un solo movimiento le saque el pantalón y la camisa, dejándolo en sus ya habituales bóxers negros, gray sonrió ante esta acción.

Yo también me despoje de mis ropas, gray se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la cama yo estaba de pie frente a él, mi erecto miembro estaba frente a su rostro, tome su cabeza y la acerque hacia mi miembro, gray entendió lo que quería, tomo mi hombría entre sus manos, abrió lentamente la boca, saco la lengua y lamio la punta de mi sexo, dios se siente tan bien, después introdujo mi miembro en su boca, lo lamia y succionaba, cada succión me hacía que tocar el cielo, poco a poco sentía que mis pierna perdían fuerza, no pude aguantar más y explote dentro de la boca de gray

-yo... yo lo siento gray esque no me pude aguantar

-no te preocupes natsu- este se relamía los labios

-ahora te parece bien que me devuelvas el favor- gray señalo su duro y erecto miembro

Me agache frente a él y tome su hombría, abrí la boca listo para meterlo en mi boca pero en ese momento escuchamos una voz, solté el miembro de gray y mire hacia la puerta

-Natsuuuuu ¿Dónde estás?- era happy

Cuando regrese la mirada hacia gray, el ya no estaba vi que la ventana de la habitación estaba abierta, debe a ver escapado por ahí. Lo mejor era que me vistiera no quiero que happy me vea asi

-¿natsu? ¿Estas aquí?- la cabeza de happy se asomo por la puerta

-hola happy que paso- ya me encontraba vestido y recuperado

-¿Qué haces aquí natsu?

- vine a echarme una siesta

-ha bueno, vamos a comer algo natsu- happy camino hacia la puerta y yo detrás suyo

Una vez mas anhelo otro encuentro contigo gray y espero que sea mas pronto de lo que imagino

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Wooaaaaaa, woaaaaaaaa wooooaaaaa bueno se que lo hice muy corto lo se, pero siento que eso hace esto emocionante, woaaaa espero q les sea de su agrado, los que quieran pasen a mi perfil ahí está la pagina de mi devian entren a ver mis dibujos, bueno no estamos leyendo


End file.
